


Makeovers and Makeouts

by CampyGlampy



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: 80s AU, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampyGlampy/pseuds/CampyGlampy
Summary: Gigi is finally getting her braces and headgear removed in her senior year. Last year she longed to stand out, but now she is only interested in catching one pair of glitter-dusted eyes.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Makeovers and Makeouts

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The sequel to the 80s Gigi/Crystal AU! Enjoy senior year babeeyyy ;)

"So you are really gonna leave me in Mr. Figgins' class all alone? Gigiiii." 

Gigi smiled against her pastel pink phone, twirling the cord lazily and giggling. "I gotta get this metal off my face! You know I've had this day on my calendar for months." Crystal still whined endearingly on the line.

"Oh I know, I know. I'll just miss you."

"You'll see me at lunch, silly."

"I might just die of heartache!" Crystal and Gigi giggled at the former's dramatics. "No but for real. I'm so excited for you, sweetie. I can't wait to see you."

Gigi blushed pink at Crystal's honesty. 

The day Gigi would get all her dental gear removed was finally at hand. It had been a long couple years, but finally, the contraption would be gone. 

She was excited to finally look how she thought Crystal saw her. If she could love her at her fried red hair and metal mouth and head gear, she would probably love her forever.

Gigi hoped so.

"Listen, I should probably go. I need to deep clean tonight so I don't gross out the dentist. I'll see you tomorrow at lunch, okay?" Gigi said softly.

Crystal hummed on the receiver. "Okay, cutie. Can't wait. Sleep well and I love youuuu."

That never failed to make Gigi blush. "I love you too, Crys." The response was their ritual--a tiny kiss noise met Gigi's ear and she smiled. She kissed the phone delicately in response, hearing Crystal giggle.

"Good night, Geeg."

Gigi hung up and laid on her bed. She hoped she could sleep tonight. Her entrance at lunch had to be major--only for Crystal. This time last year, she would kill to be noticed by the school, but they didn't matter anymore. She was going to graduate in a few months anyway, and they wouldn't remember her. 

Gigi didn't tell Crystal that her mom also took her to get her hair done after school that day, completing her whole transformation. She'd gotten her frazzled hair trimmed and treated so it framed her face in large, lucious curls without a fried end in sight. The stylist even showed her how to achieve the coif herself.

Gigi was very pleased, but still winced when she saw the glint of silver in her mouth and she snapped her head gear back on after the appointment. 

Soon, though. She would look like a totally different person, someone who Crystal was proud to be with.

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

\--

Crystal insisted that she and Nicky sit close to the door at lunch. Crystal was vibrating with excitement--yes, to see Gigi head-gearless but also just to see her in general. She missed her already.

"Damn, Crys. Sometimes I wish you were my girlfriend the way you get so excited about Gigi." Nicky joked, breaking apart a bread bun with her pointed nails. Crystal just rolled her eyes and smirked.

"You had your chance to get up on all of this!" Crystal gyrated in her seat and her best friend threw her head back and laughed. "So unfortunate you like dick though. So, so sad." Crystal mock sniffled.

Nicky was just about to quip back when the double doors leading to the outside food court opened. All lunch period, Crystal had snapped her head at every entry, but to no avail.

Until now.

Gigi walked into the lunch area, her eyes wide as they flittered around, looking for Crystal. Their eyes met, and Gigi's blinding smile made Crystal forget how to breathe.

The spring breeze tugged on Gigi's red locks, the waves of hair trailing behind her. Her sea-green eyes were crinkled in a huge smile, and seeing Gigi's face light up the way it did made Crystal's heart do somersalts.

Crystal ran over to her, their fingers instantly lacing together. "Gigi, oh my god. I...you....you look--!"

Gigi smiled even wider and tilted her head. A blush spread on her cheeks prettily. "What do you think? Do I even look like myself?"

Gigi looked like a movie star. Her coifed curls, huge smile--not to mention the black and white tailored matching skirt and blouse she wore, made Crystal's head spin.

"You look you, Gigi. But like, next level Gigi. It's like staring into the sun." Crystal rambled. Gigi squeezed her hand gently. 

Crystal licked her lips and spoke into Gigi's ear. "I want to kiss you so, so much right now."

Gigi bit her lip and nodded minutely. There was nothing more she wanted than to kiss her girlfriend without worrying if she cut her lips up on the metal brackets.

"Let's go to the art building after lunch?" Gigi practically purred. Crystal nodded, her mouth agape. Crystal didn't mind skipping a period for that.

Gigi came over to see Nicky, who was fawning over her and making her do twirls and poses. Gigi was beaming through her pink blush the whole time. She looked so happy, Crystal realized.

She loved how Gigi looked when they first met, and always would. Gigi had always been beautiful, but now perhaps she would believe it herself more. Maybe she would playfully scoff at Crystal's compliments less and love herself as much as Crystal did.

"You look fantastic, Geeg. Seriously, wow." Nicky tugged on the lapel of her blouse and smiled in appreciation. "Do you miss Ol' Bertha on your noggin?"

"Hell no! I can finally wear hats." Gigi said, sitting with the girls with a smile. Crystal suddenly realized that the surrounding tables were a little quiet, and she saw a couple students looking their way. Crystal fidgeted a bit.

The table was in high spirits despite it, giggling and celebrating with a cheers of Coke cans. Nicky also brought some sticky candies that Gigi had always wanted to try from France but never could. Nicky had her relatives mail some special for this occasion. Crystal's heart was warm.

Crystal's laughter was cut off when some muscle head in a letterman's jacket sauntered over. She instantly prickled.

"Hey." He said with a crooked smile--in Gigi's direction. The table was silent. "Are you a new student? I'm Chad. I'm on the student council group, sent to give you a tour of campus."

Nicky scoffed. "You were not! She's been going to this school for a year and a half, dude."

The guy sort of just laughed at that and continued. "Oh shit, really? Well, do you want a tour anyway, beautiful?"

Gigi's eyes were narrowed and her lip in a snarl. "No. Thank. You."

He shrugged with a stink-face of his own, and Crystal even heard him mutter "bitch" under his breath. Gigi must have too, because she grabbed Crystal's hand and shook her head. Crystal didn't even realize she was on her feet.

"What an ass." Nicky sighed, popping a baby carrot into her mouth. "Get used to that, Gigi. Suddenly this gross school is noticing you and it may be a haaaard senior year, baby."

Gigi sighed. "I don't want their attention. I only want one person's attention." She turned to Crystal, smiling shyly. God, Crystal wanted to kiss her.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Nicky cried, stealing Crystal's fries in retaliation as they all giggled.

\--

When the lunch bell rang, Crystal and Gigi slipped away to walk on the grassy stretch between the food court and the art building. Since no one was around, their hands swung between them, pinkies locked.

"I'm gonna kiss you so hard in a couple minutes." Crystal jokingly taunted. Gigi grinned and blushed. 

"You better. I can't wait for a less lip-chapped, bloody experience."

"That was only once, okay? And it was cold and I forgot my Lip Smacker in my locker."

Gigi was about to respond when a sharp whistle ran across the field. Two boys were on the track bleachers several yards away, waving at them. Crystal's face pinched in disdain.

"Hey Redhead! What's your name?" One yelled.

"Just ignore them." Crystal whispered, pulling them faster. Gigi was staring at her feet intensely.

"Ooh, too good for us, huh?"

"So rude! Don't be so uppity!"

"I was just gonna ask if the carpet matches the drapes!"

Crystal squeezed Gigi's hand as her brilliant hair curtained over her face and they were a couple paces from running in their heels.

Gigi's hand trembled in Crystal's grip.

\--

"People are so fucking shallow." Gigi hissed shakily as Crystal got her key out to the art studio. She nodded.

"They really are. Sorry you had to get cat called like that. I wish I could go smack their dumb, pubey-patched faces." She said with more venom than she'd intended. 

Gigi had her hands clasped to her chest, looking very disturbed. Crystal couldn't blame her, boys had been gawking at her all lunch hour. It made Crystal's skin boil.

Crystal pressed Gigi into a quick hug, pressing a fleeting kiss to her temple. Gigi kept her arms around her girlfriend as she finally jimmied open the door.

They stepped into the empty room, smells of acrylic paint and chalky paper in their noses. Crystal had a set of keys to the room to work on her senior project, plus she had grown close to Ms. Velour, the teacher, for years. Getting her own keys had been pretty easy.

Gigi fiddled with her fingers, batting her lashes daintly, traces of her uneasiness gone now that they were alone. "Now, where were w--"

Crystal cut her off by pressing their lips together eagerly, earning a small moan from Gigi immediately. Crystal shivered as she ran her hands down her long arms.

Gigi's lips were pliant and soft against hers, and it was addictive to feel. Crystal ran her hand up her long, pale neck and buried into her soft hair. Gigi made a tiny pleased noise and pulled Crystal closer by the belt loops on her acid washed jeans.

"I can't believe you're mine." Gigi whispered, and Crystal was just about to say the same thing. She hummed and slipped her tounge between Gigi's lips. The smoothness of no metal was kind of surreal. Gigi inhaled sharply and wound her arms around Crystal's hips.

"Can I just kiss you in here for the rest of the day?" Crystal mouthed at Gigi's neck as she leaned back to allow her access. 

"M-Ms. Velour wouldn't be very pleased." Gigi said shakily. Crystal jumped a little when she realized she'd bumped Gigi against a counter along the classroom.

She pressed her hips to Gigi's, her hands running up her subtle curves greedily.

"God, Gigi. You are unreal." Crystal panted. Boldly, she slipped a hand under Gigi's blouse, just stroking her ribs softly. It was Gigi who hissed against Crystal's lips, "Touch me."

Crystal blushed. They'd only ever kissed on school grounds before--this felt dangerous but in a good way. Exciting.

Gigi exhaled brokenly and bit her lip when Crystal pushed her hand under Gigi's bra, cupping the soft skin there. She could tell her own breathing was pretty erratic.

"Crystal." Gigi panted into her girlfriend's mouth. "I love you."

"I love you too." Crystal whispered against her ear, grazing her teeth on the pale pink shell. Gigi nearly bucked under her. Crystal circled her index finger around Gigi's soft flesh, eliciting a sharp gasp.

The door suddenly opened, some feet away from them. "Shit!" Crystal hissed, moving her body to cover up Gigi as much as possible. She spun to the door with huge eyes, and could have cried in relief when she saw who it was.

A certain bald-headed teacher stood with her folders in hand, a painted eyebrow arched and a smirk on her red lips.

"Well, well, good afternoon ladies."

"Shit. Ms. Velour, I can--" Crystal tried, wiggling her hand from Gigi's shirt clumsily. She could feel the heat of Gigi's blush already radiating from her.

"No need to explain, Crystal. I am...just going to go down the hall to get a snack from the vending machine. I will see you during last period, Miss Goode."

"Y-yeah. See you later." Gigi managed, pressing her forehead to Crystal's shoulder. As soon as the teacher left, she whispered, "Fuck."

Crystal laughed. "I guess that's what we get for being hormonal teenagers." She pulled away to fix Gigi's blouse, tucking it back into her skirt.

"I should probably get to class...since I missed half the day already." Gigi said wistfully. Crystal was caught off guard for a minute just looking at her--her plush nude lips, her pink cheeks, her big beautiful eyes. She clenched her fist as to not start kissing her with renewed vigour.

"Yeah."

Gigi stroked Crystal's curls, smiling dreamily. She pressed her lips to the shorter girl's cheek. "I'll see you after school?"

"I'll pick you up." Crystal agreed, running her thumb over Gigi's knuckles. "Listen, Gigi. I am so happy for you getting Ol' Bertha off. I-I can't believe how stunning you are. But you always have been." 

Gigi's eyes sparkled as she listened, but she scoffed gently. "Crystal, I was a literal troll before. I was hideous."

Crystal frowned. "No you weren't. Gigi, you've always been the most beautiful girl in the room. Why won't you believe me?"

Gigi looked at her feet and chewed her lip. "Before you met me, I was treated like a disease. It didn't exactly make me feel gorgeous." She clenched her jaw and exhaled.

"I know the assholes at this school didn't treat you right. And I just want you to feel as good as you make me feel, Geeg. You are the best person ever." Crystal grabbed her hands and kissed her knuckles lightly. Gigi smiled softly.

"I really don't know where I would be without you." Gigi said. Crystal kissed her cheek, her soft hair tickling her chin. Gigi's perfume smelled floral and heady, and Crystal loved it.

"Good thing we'll never have to know. I love you, sweetie." Crystal said, pulling her into a hug. Gigi hummed and rubbed her girlfriend's back tenderly.

"I love you too."

"And fuck all them bitches. If any dude gives you a problem, I won't hesitate to dust off my blackbelt." Crystal joked. Gigi chuckled and pressed the back of get hand to her brow, feigning a pout.

"Oh! My hero."


End file.
